Ever After Elementary (Season 4)
by VickyT36
Summary: With the Evil Queen back behind her mirror, the kids back in school with new friends, there's all kinds of fun and adventures to be had with the third generation of fairy tales.
1. New Grade New Friends

**Hey everyone, VickyT36 here with season 4 of ever after elementary, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: New Grade/New Friends  
**

It was two weeks before the first day of school for the kids of Ever After. It had been an exciting summer for them, for the first half the Evil Queen had escaped and attempted to take over Ever After again.

So the kids' parents had sent them away to Enchanted City to keep them safe while they battled her. While in Enchanted City, they had made new friends, and had the time of their lives. When the Evil Queen was defeated they went back, and their new friends had moved there too.

Their parents had found their places in Ever After. Melody became a music teacher along with Sparrow, Meeshell got a job as a lifeguard at the community pool, Farrah got a job at the mall, Justine became Duchess' assistant dance instructor, and Ramona was going to be a chef at new restaurant.

Little did the kids know, they were about to make some new friends. Way up at the top of the world, lived the Winter family. The royal family of winter, and where all the snowflakes, ice, and cold weather was created.

The queen was Crystal Winter, and she lived in the ice castle with her parents and eight-year-old son, Nicholas, who was called Nick. He had pale skin like his mother, white hair with dark blue streaks in it, and blue eyes.

He wore a dark blue hoodie with white snowflakes on them, jeans, and black sneakers. The family enjoyed creating winter, playing games, and just being together. But lately they'd noticed that Nick seemed down.

He was standing on the balcony connected to his room, and looking out at the world. Suddenly there was a knock at his door. "Come in." said Nick. Crystal opened the door, and walked out to the balcony.

"Is everything okay, snowflake, you seem to be a little sad?" asked Crystal. "I'm okay, Mom. It's just that now that summer's just about over, everyone's going to be busy getting ready for winter, and it's kinda lonely here at the top of the world." explained Nick.

"I can understand that." said Crystal. Then she grew a smile on her face. "You know, Nick I was saving this for tonight, but I think now's a better time to tell you my news." said Crystal. "What's that, Mom?" asked Nick.

"How would you like to go to school in Ever After?" "Really, you mean go down to Ever After, and be around other kids my age? I'd love it." said Nick, excitedly. "I thought you'd like that." said Crystal.

"But where would I stay?" asked Nick. "I called an old friend of mine, and you're going to stay with her family." explained Crystal. "Awesome, when do I go?" "In two weeks." answered Crystal.

* * *

The day before the first day of school, Nick had his luggage packed and was ready to go. He hugged his mom, grandma, and grandpa goodbye, and a sled flew him down to Ever After. At Jake's house, the family had gotten the guest room ready for Nick.

"So Mom, what's Nick like?" asked Jake. "I don't know, but I'm sure he's a very nice boy." said Ashlynn. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "That must be our guest." said Hunter. He opened the door, and sure enough there stood Nick with his luggage.

"You must be Nick, come on in." said Hunter, and Nick walked in. "I'm Nick, thanks for having me." said Nick. "It's no problem. I'm Mrs. Huntsman, this is Mr. Huntsman, and this is our son, Jake." said Ashlynn.

"Hi, Nick." said Jake. "Hi, Jake." said Nick. "Honey, why don't you show Nick to where he'll be staying, and sweetheart bring in his things." said Ashlynn. "Okay, Mom." said Jake, and he led Nick to the guest room.

"So Nick, where are you from?" asked Jake. "The top of the world." Nick answered. "Really?" "Yeah that's where winter comes from." explained Nick. Soon Jake and Nick began bonding, and became friends.

That night the two started to get ready for bed, so they brushed their teeth. "So Jake, are the kids here in Ever After nice?" asked Nick. "You bet, they're all my friends, and you'll meet them tomorrow at school." said Jake.

"Okay boys, you have a big day tomorrow. So off to bed." said Hunter. "Okay, Dad." said Jake. "All right, Mr. Huntsman." said Nick. And the boys went to bed.

* * *

The next morning all the kids washed, put on their best clothes, had a good breakfast, and when it was time they grabbed their backpacks and their parents took them to school. After dropping them off, all the kids went to their new classroom.

The 3rd grade classroom was bigger than their 2nd grade classroom. The kids chatted among themselves, until a sparkly pink ball came floating into the room. Out from the ball appeared Mrs. Godmother.

"Good morning, children, I'm your teacher, Mrs. Godmother." said Mrs. Godmother. "Good morning, Mrs. Godmother." said the kids. "It's good to see you all, I see some familiar faces, as well as some new ones. Before we start I want our new kids to introduce themselves." said Mrs. Godmother.

A girl with mocha colored skin, brown eyes, light brown wavy hair in a braid with vines wrapped around it, wearing a line green t-shirt, grass green vest, brown pants and boots went first.

"Hi, my name's Jacqueline Beanstalk, daughter of Jillian Beanstalk and granddaughter of Jack Beanstalk." she said. "Thank you, Jacqueline, nice to have you here, next." said Mrs. Godmother. Nick went next.

"Hello, I'm Nicholas Winter, but everyone calls me Nick. I'm the son of Crystal Winter, and the grandson of the Snow King and Queen." said Nick.

Then another girl with mocha skin, shoulder length blonde hair, sea green eyes, and freckles on the bridge of her nose, wearing a short sleeved dress pink dress with green flowers, and brown sandals came up.

"Hey, I'm Ava Thumbell, daughter of Nina Thumbell and granddaughter of Thumbelina." she said. After the kids from Enchanted City introduced themselves, the kids got their seats. They learned that Ava and Jacqueline had recently moved to Ever After.

Ava's mom, Nina was opening a new restaurant, to which Ramona, Luke's mom would be a cook at. Jacqueline's mom, Jillian was now an EMT at the hospital. And they also learned Mrs. Godmother was really the descendant of Sleeping Beauty's fairy godmothers.

The kids knew this was going to be a great year, new grade and new friends.

 **That's chapter 1, plz review**


	2. Boys and Girls Together

**Chapter 2: Boys and Girls Together  
**

The kids had been in 3rd grade for about two weeks now, and they were enjoying themselves. They had fun learning new things, and playing together. At the moment it was recess, and the kids were playing around.

Maria, Jake, Rain, and Griffin were swinging on the swings. Winter, Kit, Maisie, and Cameron were playing hopscotch. Owen, Fern, Ash, and Spice were jumping rope. Sequoia, Deven, Rose, and William were hanging around on the monkey bars.

Luna, Gabriel, Jazz, and Luke were playing tether ball. Coral, Fred, and Ava were playing hide n seek. And Jacqueline, Rock, and Nick were playing tag. When Fred finished counting he started looking for Coral and Ava.

"I hope Ava didn't shrink down again." said Fred to himself. As he looked he bumped into someone. He looked up and Horace Crumb, one of the school bullies, the other kids had told him about him and cousin Gwendolyn.

"Watch where you're going, fairy." he said meanly. "Sorry." said Fred, and he left to find his friends. While was going on, Maria, Jake, Rain, and Griffin were about to jump off the swings. "Okay, let's see who can jump the furthest." said Griffin.

"You're on." said Rain. "Ready, 3, 2, 1, jump!" shouted Jake. The four jumped off, and Maria jumped the furthest, but she also bumped into Gwendolyn. "Hey, what's the big idea?" she asked, angrily.

"Oops, sorry Gwendolyn, I didn't see you." said Maria. Gwendolyn just shoved her, and walked off. When it was time for lunch, all the kids on the playground went into the cafeteria. As Horace and Gwendolyn ate lunch they watched the other kids.

"3rd graders are so annoying." said Horace. "Yeah, want to have some fun with them?" asked Gwendolyn. "You know it, what do you have in mind?" asked Horace. Gwendolyn whispered in his ear, and Horace smiled.

This was going to be great fun...for them that is.

* * *

At the end of class, the kids went to use the restrooms before they left the school. The girls were just washing their hands when Gwendolyn walked in. "Well hi, girls." she said. The girls groaned.

"Hello, Gwendolyn." said Jacqueline. "You know I couldn't help but notice you girls were playing with boys at recess." said Gwendolyn. "Yeah we were, so?" asked Ava. "Don't you know?" "Know what?" asked Coral.

"You can't be friends with boys." Gwendolyn answered. "Why?" asked Jazz. "Because boys and girls can't be friends, we're too different. Besides boys are gross they stink, pick their noses, and burp." Gwendolyn explained.

Then she left, making the girls look at each other and start thinking. They thought of the times when the boys smelled sweaty after gym class, how in class they'd pick their noses, and at lunch they burped.

Could Gwendolyn be right? In the boys' room, the boys had just did their business, and were waiting for each other, when Horace walked in. "Hey, guys." he said. "Hi, Horace." said Nick, in an annoyed voice, while the others rolled their eyes.

"I noticed you were playing and eating lunch with the girls." said Horace. "So what if we were?" asked Rock. "Now that you're in 3rd grade, you can't do things with them now." "Why?" asked Fred.

"Girls are way too different from us. Besides can be really annoying what with their nagging, always going on about their clothes, and fixing their hair. Well see ya." Horace explained, and he left the restroom.

The boys thought back to whenever they burped or picked their noses the girls would always say "gross", how they talked about their clothes, and fixing their hair all the time. When the kids finally left the bathrooms, they didn't even make eye contact with each other.

* * *

The next day at school when the kids walked into the classroom they didn't greet each other like the usually did. When Mrs. Godmother appeared in the room, she got a surprise. "Good morning, class...oh." she said.

The girls were on one side of the classroom and the boys were on the other. "What's with the different seating arrangement?" she asked. "We just thought it would be better to sit this way." explained Maisie.

"Well, okay then, so let's get started." said Mrs. Godmother. All day the kids stayed away from the opposite gender. They played on different sides of the playground, and at lunch the boys sat at one table while the girls sat at the other.

They had to admit, it was kinda nice just hanging out with the same gender. The boys didn't have to worry about not being gross, and were able to burp and pick their noses whenever they wanted.

And the girls could talk about their hair and clothes without having to be grossed out by the boys. But they had to admit, they missed each other. They always had a blast playing together at recess, and had great talks at lunch.

But Horace and Gwendolyn did say boys and girls couldn't be friends because they were too different. Over the next few days, Mrs. Godmother noticed that the demeanor in her students' had changed.

They were kinda moopy, and bored. So she decided something would have to be done. One Friday morning, instead of starting class with the lesson, she talked to them. "Everyone, what has been going on?" asked Mrs. Godmother.

"What do you mean?" asked Luke. "You're all separate, instead sitting in your usual seats, you don't play together at recess anymore, and you sit at different lunch tables." Mrs. Godmother explained.

"We have to do that now, Mrs. Godmother." said Luna. "But why?" "Because boys and girls can't be friends." replied Kit. "For goodness sake's, who told you that?" asked Mrs. Godmother. "Gwendolyn told us." answered Rose.

"And Horace told us." said Gabriel. "Oh, children, you should know better than to listen to those two." "We know, but they explained all the reasons why we shouldn't be friends." said Sequoia. "Yeah, and they said that we're too different." said William.

"Children, we're all different but that's not a good reason to stop being friends. Besides are you happy being separate like this?" asked Mrs. Godmother. The kids were quiet for a moment, but realized Mrs. Godmother was right, they weren't happy.

"You're right, Mrs. Godmother we were happier when we were friends." said Spice. "Then be friends and have fun together." said Mrs. Godmother. The kids looked at each other, and smiled.

They went back to their regular seats, and Mrs. Godmother started the lessons. At recess the kids happily played together, and sat together at lunch. As they ate, Horace and Gwendolyn walked up.

"Did you guys forget what we told you?" asked Horace. "Actually we didn't, we just thought about it some more." said Deven. "And decided not to listen." added Fern. The two just rolled their eyes, and walked on.

This was the way it was meant to be, boys and girls together as friends.

 **That's chapter 2, plz review, and sorry 4 taking so long, I've been busy with school**


	3. Darling's Visit

**Chapter 3: Darling's Visit  
**

One Saturday evening, Daring, Apple, and Maria had invited Dexter, Raven, and Rain over to their castle for dinner. They had just finished their meal, and the adults were having coffee in the family room while the girls were playing in the game room.

As they talked, one of their butlers came in with a letter. "Your Highness this just arrived by courier." he said, handing Daring a red envelope. "Thank you." said Daring, taking the letter. He opened it, and read the letter.

"Who's the letter from, Daring?" asked Apple. "Why it's from Darling." said Daring. "Darling, we haven't heard from her in a couple years." said Dexter. "What does it say?" asked Raven. "It says she's coming to visit on Monday, and she's bringing a friend of hers along." Daring explained.

"How nice." said Apple. "It'll be great to see her again, and hear about all her adventures." said Dexter. Darling had become a knight traveling far and wide saving villages, battling monsters, and helping others.

"Girls, come in here please." called Daring. Maria and Rain came into the room from the other. "What's up, Dad?" asked Maria. "Great news, your aunt Darling's coming to visit." said Dexter. "Aunt Darling!?" asked the girls in amazement.

Maria and Rain adored their aunt. Whenever she visited, she told them stories about her adventures, they'd play together, and do other fun things. "When is she coming?" asked Rain. "Monday." answered Raven.

"Awesome." said Maria. The girls couldn't wait until Monday after school.

* * *

When Monday morning came they told the others about their aunt visiting. "Lady Charming's coming, that's so cool." said Jake. "Is she going to come talk to us like when we were in 1st grade?" asked Winter.

"I don't know, but it's going to be great when she gets here." said Maria. "We've heard of her back in Enchanted City." said Luke, referring to himself and the others from Enchanted City. "I've heard about her to from the top of the world." said Nick.

"I've never seen her before, but I've heard she's really brave." said Ava. "Same here." said Jacqueline. A ball of pink light floated into the room, and Mrs. Godmother appeared. "Good morning, children." she said.

"Good morning, Mrs. Godmother." said the kids. "Now, let's take our seats and get started shall we?" asked Mrs. Godmother. So the kids got into their seats, and took out their books. Luckily school went by quickly, and Maria and Rain hurried outside.

Apple was waiting for Maria, and Dexter was waiting for Rain. "Hi, Mom, Uncle Dexter." said Maria. "Hi, Dad, Aunt Apple." said Rain. "Hey, girls how was school?" asked Dexter. "Good, do you think Aunt Darling's come yet?" asked Maria.

"Maybe, let's get to the castle and see." said Apple. They made their way to the castle, and went inside, unfortunately Darling hadn't arrived yet so there was still some waiting to do. So the girls waited, Raven came from the hospital to greet Darling when she got there, and after about ten minutes, the doorbell rang.

The girls hurried to the door, as Daring opened it, and outside was Darling. "Sis." said Daring. "Hi, Daring." said Darling, as the two hugged. He invited her in, and she greeted her other brother, and sisters-in-law.

"Now where are my favorite nieces?" asked Darling. "Aunt Darling." said the girls excitedly. Darling kneeled down and hugged them, and they hugged her back. "So where's your friend?" asked Raven.

"He's outside, getting our luggage." answered Darling. A few seconds later came in Darling's friend. "I don't believe it, Chase Redford is that you?" asked Apple. "The one and the same." answered Chase.

Raven and Apple remembered meeting Chase Redford from their adventure in Wonderland when they were teens. "Chase, you already know my brothers and sisters-in-laws, but here are two people you haven't met yet." said Darling, referring to Maria and Rain.

"Why you two must be Maria and Rain, your Aunt Darling's told me so much about you two." said Chase. "Hi." said Rain, quietly. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Redford." said Maria also in a quiet voice. "Please, call me Chase." said Chase.

At dinner, Chase and Darling explained that they'd been traveling together as knights, and have seen and done amazing things. While the adults were amazed, Maria and Rain noticed that Darling seemed to be very close to Chase, and the time she usual played with them she spent it with Chase.

"Do you think now that Aunt Darling's got a boyfriend she's not going to spend time with us anymore?" asked Maria to Rain. "I don't know, but I hope not." said Rain. "Rain, sweetheart it's time to go." called Dexter.

"Coming, Dad. Bye Maria, see you at school." said Rain, and she and her parents went home, Darling and Chase would be staying with Maria's family in the castle. As Maria was heading to bed she decided to stop by the guest room to say good night to Darling.

But when she got to the guest room, she saw that the door was closed, and she knew that when two adults were behind closed doors, it's best for a kid not to open it, so she just went to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Maria was getting ready for school, when she saw Darling brushing her hair. "Good morning, Aunt Darling." she said. "Well good morning to you too, Maria." Darling replied. "Are you going to take me to school today?" asked Maria.

"Sorry, sweetie, I'm showing Chase around Ever After today, but maybe I'll pick you up." said Darling. "Okay." said Maria a little sad, and went downstairs. At school Maria and Rain didn't seem like their happy selves because they were thinking about their aunt.

At recess they talked a little. "I think she might've forgotten about us." said Maria. "I'm starting to think that may be a possibility." said Rain. Back at home Darling had finished showing Chase around, and he was now hanging out with Daring and Dexter.

While Apple and Darling went to go visit Raven at the hospital. The three had just sat down for lunch outside. "It's great to be back in Ever After." said Darling. "It's nice to have you back." said Raven.

"By the way I was wondering are Maria and Rain okay? They seem to be a bit sad." said Darling. Apple and Raven looked at each other, they too noticed that their daughters had been sad lately.

"I think I might have an idea." said Apple. "What's that?" asked Darling. "I think the girls might feel a bit left out, now that you and Chase are together." Apple explained. "Yeah, might be hard for them to share their favorite aunt with someone else." added Raven.

"Oh no, I don't want them to feel that way. I better talk to them." said Darling. At the end of the school day, Rain and Maria walked out of the school to see their aunt Darling waiting for them.

"Aunt Darling, what are you doing here?" asked Maria. "I thought I'd come and pick you up." Darling explained. "But Maria said you were showing Chase around today." said Rain.

"Well, he's hanging out with your dads right now, so I thought we could hang out a bit." said Darling. The girls smiled, and walked up to their aunt. They didn't go straight home, they got some ice cream, and went to the park.

They sat down on a bench, and licked the ice cream. "You know it's great to be with you girls." said Darling. "You too." said the girls. "That's something I want to discuss with you. Girls just because I have a boyfriend now, doesn't mean I don't have time for you two."

"Really?" asked Maria. "You mean it?" asked Rain. "Yes, I do." said Darling. The three shared a hug.

* * *

Over the next few days Maria and Rain got to spend time with Darling, and they also bonded with Chase. Turns out that Chase was good with kids. He pretended to be a dragon, while Rain and Maria pretended to be knights and slayed him.

He told them stories, and about how he grew up in Wonderland. The girls soon started calling him Uncle Chase, and maybe one day would be their actual uncle.

 **That's chapter 3, plz review**


	4. Booster Shots

**Chapter 4: Booster Shots  
**

Summer was just ending, and autumn was coming. The leaves were starting to change color, the sun was starting to set sooner, and the air was starting to get cool. Autumn was a nice time in Ever After, but unfortunately there was a problem.

People starting coughing, sneezing, and wheezing more often, which meant that flu season was coming. This was something that Raven knew too well, being a doctor and all. She was at the hospital one day, doing her rounds.

"Now just make sure to stay off that foot for a while, Jack." said Raven. "No problem, thanks again, Dr. Charming." said Jack, and he walked out the hospital on his crutches. "Hey, Raven." called a voice.

She turned around, and saw her colleague, Nurse Bunny coming towards her with a clipboard in her hands. "What's up, Bunny?" asked Raven. "We just got in a shipment of the latest flu vaccine." said Bunny.

"Great. Now time for the hard part." said Raven. "Yeah, telling out kids they'll be having booster shot day at their school." agreed Bunny.

* * *

After contacting Rosabella, she made an announcement the next day at school. "Attention students, this Thursday you'll be getting your flu vaccines. So Thursday is booster shot day." said Rosabella, over the intercom.

Reactions were different for all the kids. Some groaned, some froze with freeze, and some grabbed their arms. "I should've known this was coming." said Winter, as the other kids walked to the playground for recess.

"I know, but at least Dr. Charming is the one doing it." said Griffin. "Who's Dr. Charming?" asked Nick. "My mom, and most likely Winter's mom, Nurse Bunny will be coming too." answered Rain.

At recess most kids had forgotten about booster shots day, except for Nick. It had been a long time since he'd had a shot, and he was a little scared of them. He hated the way shots looked with the long pointy needle, and he hated the way it felt when the needle was pushed into the skin.

At lunch, he slowly ate his peanut butter and jelly sandwich, with shots still on him mind. "Hey, Rain, can I ask you something?" he asked Rain, who was sitting next to him. "Sure, what?" asked Rain.

"How important is it to get a booster shot?" "Why are you asking me that?" "Well, your mom's a doctor, so." "Well, my mom says it is very important, and it's better to be safe than sorry." Rain explained.

"I see." said Nick. When school was over, Ashlynn picked up Jake and Nick. "Hi, boys how was school?" she asked. "It was okay, except Thursday is gonna be booster shot day." said Jake.

"Oh, well you need to get your vaccines, don't want you getting sick." said Ashlynn. Back at the house, Nick was trying to concentrate on his homework, but he kept thinking about the shots. Suddenly his phone rang.

He picked it up to see that his mom wanted to facetime, and he accepted. "Hi, Mom." he said. "Hi, sweetheart, how are thing in Ever After?" asked Crystal. "Everything's fine." Nick answered. "Made some friends?"

"A bunch, and love my new school." "Great, anything going on you want to tell me?" asked Crystal. "Actually, Mom, on Thursday we're going to be getting booster shots, and I was wondering do I have to get one?" asked Nick.

"I'm afraid so, Nick. You need to stay healthy, the last thing I want is you getting something more serious than a cold or the flu." said Crystal. "But still..." Nick started to say. "It'll be fine, it's just a pinch." said Crystal.

"Okay, Mom." said Nick. "Good, I have to go now. I'll talk you later, love you." said Crystal. "Love you too, Mom, bye." said Nick, and he hung up.

* * *

When Thursday came Raven and Bunny were in the gym, ready to give out the vaccines. The kids would be going by grade, so the kindergartners were first. "You guys nervous about the shots?" asked Kit.

"Little, but luckily it's fast." said Spice. "Yeah, plus my mom got some lollipops to give to us." said Winter. "Cool." said Fred. Rosabella came on the intercom, and told the 1st graders to report the the gym for their vaccines.

As their class went on and when they called 2nd graders to the gym, Rain and Winter noticed that Nick seemed to be getting more anxious by the minute. Winter took Rain aside to talk to her. "Hey, Rain I think Nick's nervous about his shot." said Winter.

"I think so, too." agreed Rain. "You know what we got to do, right?" asked Winter. "Yep." answered Rain. They went to Mrs. Godmother and asked if they could go to the gym and speak to their mothers.

Mrs. Godmother let them go, and the two girls left their classroom and went to the gym. There Raven and Bunny had just finished giving the 2nd graders their shots, and were about to tell Rosabella to send the 3rd graders down.

"Mom?" they girls asked. The two looked up, and saw their daughters. "Oh, hi girls, you're down here early." said Raven. "We came early to talk to you." explained Winter. "What is it?" asked Bunny.

"One of the boys in our class, Nick is afraid to get his vaccination." explained Rain. "Oh, well don't worry, we'll take care of it." said Raven. Rosabella called 3rd graders to the gym, and they made their way there.

They lined up, and one by one each kid got their shot and a lollipop. When it was Nick's turn, he got Raven. "Hello, you must be Nick." she said. "Yeah, how'd you know?" asked Nick, as he sat down in a chair.

"My daughter told me about you." Raven explained. "She did, did she tell you I was chicken?" asked Nick. "No, she and Winter told me you were a little nervous about your shot." Raven explained.

"It's just been a long time since I had one." Nick replied. "I understand, but don't worry, this'll be quick. It's only a pinch. So you ready?" asked Raven, as she got the shot ready. "I guess so." said Nick.

He lifted his sleeve, let Raven take his arm, and closed his eyes. "Okay, it's done." said Raven. "It is?" asked Nick, as he opened his eyes. "Yep." said Raven, as she put a bandage on his arm. "That's didn't hurt." said Nick.

"It usually doesn't. Here's your lollipop." said Raven, handing him his treat. "Thanks, Dr. Charming." said Nick, and he left. "Hey, Nick how'd your shot go?" asked Coral. "It wasn't that bad." he answered.

"I'm glad." said Rain. "Yeah, and thanks you guys." said Nick referring to Rain and Winter. "No problem." said Winter.

 **That's chapter 4, plz review**


	5. Fred's Wand

**Chapter 5: Fred's Wand  
**

It was Fred Goodfairy's 9th birthday, and all his friends were at his house for his party. The kids were having fun playing games, eating pizza, and talking to each other. When it was present time Farrah made a special chair appear with her wand, and he sat in it.

For his gifts he got clothes, remote control cars, video games, books, comics, and action figures. "Now it's time for my gift, sweetheart." said Farrah. She took out a present wrapped in blue paper and topped with a white bow.

"Here you are, dear." she said, giving it to him. "Thanks, Mom." said Fred, taking it. He until the bow, tore off the paper, and opened the box. When he saw what was in it, he gasped. Inside was a short silver wand.

"Mom, is this what I think it is?" asked Fred, taking the wand of the box. "Yes it is. Since you are a fairy, and how good you've been, I decided you were ready to get your wand." explained Farrah. "Thanks, Mom." said Fred, hugging her.

"Your welcome, but remember Fred, your wand isn't a toy, and remember once the clock strikes twelve, your magic ends." Farrah informed. "I got it. Does it work?" asked Fred. "Test it out." said Maria.

"Yeah, turn something into something else." added Jake. "Like what?" asked Fred. "Can you turn this marble into a balloon?" asked Rain, holding up a marble. Fred flicked his wand at the marble, but it turned into a rock.

"Hey, it didn't work." said Fred. "You're not going to be able to use your wand like I do right away, Fred. You need to practice." said Farrah. "I'm sure I'll get it eventually." said Fred. "Well for right now, why don't we eat some cake?" Farrah suggested.

The kids cheered, and went into the kitchen.

* * *

At school the next day, Fred brought it wand to school. "So how do you plan to practice with it?" asked Griffin. "My mom says I just have to focus my mind on what I want the object to be, and then wave my wand." Fred explained.

"Just imagine how much fun we'll be able to have once you get it down." said Winter. The kids imagined all the stuff they could do and wish up once Fred got his wand's magic down. They were snapped out of their thoughts when Mrs. Godmother spoke.

The kids looked up front and saw Mrs. Godmother with her arms crossed. "I said good morning, children." she said. "Good morning, Mrs. Godmother." said the kids. "What's got you so distracted?" asked Mrs. Godmother.

"Fred got his wand." explained Owen. "Really?" asked Mrs. Godmother. "Yeah, see?" asked Fred, holding up his wand for her to see. "Very nice, but will you please put your wand away so we can start class?" asked Mrs. Godmother.

"Yes, Mrs. Godmother." said Fred, and he put the wand back in his backpack. At recess, Fred took his wand out to the playground so he could practice. The other kids were helping him practice, they had gathered a bunch of small things for Fred to turn into big things.

"Ready to practice your magic, Fred?" asked Owen. "Yep, bring on the stuff." answered Fred. Jacqueline had a marble, and Fred to turn it into a ball, but instead he turned it into a rock. Nick had an eraser, and Fred tried to turn it into a mattress, but it turned into a brick.

He tried and tried, but Fred still couldn't turn anything into the right thing. Once the clock stroke noon, and the stuff turned back to normal, which meant it was time for lunch.

* * *

When school was over, Farrah picked Fred up. "Hi, honey how was school?" she asked. "Okay." Fred answered. "Did you get to practice using your wand?" "I did, but I still couldn't turn anything into the right thing." said Fred.

"Don't be discouraged, sweetie. Just keep practicing, you know what they say." said Farrah. "Practice makes perfect." he answered. So back at his house, Fred kept practicing. After a while, he took a break to do his homework.

As he read a story Mrs. Godmother assigned he fiddled with his hand. It was starting to get hot in his room, and he was thinking about a fan. While he was fiddling with his wand, the lamp on his desk turned into a fan.

"Huh, did I do that?" asked Fred in surprise. He tried to see if he could do it again. He thought of his bed as a trampoline, and with a flick of his wand his bed became a trampoline. Excited Fred began turning everything in his room into a something cool.

He was so busy having fun, he didn't hear his mom knock on his door. "Fred, it's time for dinner, oh." said Farrah, as she opened the door. "Mom, look I can use my wand now." said Fred. "That you can." said Farrah.

* * *

The next day at school Fred showed the other kids how he could now use his wand properly. "Hey, Fred I forgot my pencil, could you turn this stick into one?" asked Fern. With a wave of his wand, the stick turned into a pencil.

"Thanks." she said. "Remember, when the clock strikes twelve it'll turn back into a stick." Fred reminded. "I'll remember." said Fern. This was the start of a whole new beginning, with Fred's wand things were going to get a lot more fun.

 **That's chapter 5, plz review**


	6. Luna's Walk

**Chapter 6: Luna's Walk**

One Sunday morning, Luna Hood was watching TV in the living room in her house when the phone rang. "Hello?" asked Cerise, answering it. "Hi Dad, how're you? I'm good thanks how's Mom. What, oh that's too bad."

Hearing her mother's change in tone made Luna's wolf ears perk up. "Is it bad? Oh, that's good. Well I'd love to but I have to speak at a university today. But I can whip up her favorite stew and drop it off later. Okay, I'll do that. Bye, Dad." said Cerise, and she hung up.

"What's going on, Mom?" asked Luna. "It's your grandmother, she's got a touch of the flu." Cerise explained. "Yuck, that's bad." said Luna. "I know, but I'm going to whip something up to make her feel better." said Cerise.

"You mean you're making your famous meaty stew?" asked Luna. "That's right." answered Cerise. Cerise's meaty stew included broth, beef chunks, turkey chunks, chicken chunks, bacon, potatoes, parsley, tomatoes, and corn.

"Can I help you make it?" asked Luna. "Sure thing, sweetie." said Cerise. The two spent the morning preparing the soup, and by the time it was finished it was done it was 2:30. "Oh no." said Cerise, when she saw the time.

"What's wrong?" asked Luna. "I have to speak at the university at 3:15, the soup will be cold by the time it's over, and I won't have time to swing back here after the assembly." Cerise explained. Suddenly Luna had an idea.

"I could take the soup to Grandma." she said. "I don't know Luna, your grandparents live all the way in the Dark Forest, that quite a way away." said Cerise. "But I know the way there, and I'll be careful." said Luna.

"Well, okay, get your shoes and hood and I'll get the soup ready." said Cerise. Luna went into her room, put on her shoes, and put on her red hood. When she came back, she saw her mom putting the soup in a portable pot, and put it in a self-heating basket.

"Here you go, dear." said Cerise, giving her the basket. "Thanks, Mom." said Luna taking the basket. "Now remember, sweetie, go straight there, don't talk to strangers, and be careful, you never know what's lurking in the Dark Forest." warned Cerise.

"Okay, Mom, bye." said Luna, walking out the door. "Say hello to your grandparents for me." said Cerise, as she waved goodbye to her daughter. "I will." Luna said back.

* * *

Luna walked through town, and came to the edge of the Dark Forest. There was a sign in front that read, "Welcome to the Dark Forest beware of dangers ahead." Luna took a deep breath, and walked into the woods.

The further she walked the darker it got, it was a little scary. She'd been in the Dark Forest tons of times, but never alone she was always with her family. But she knew she had to get the soup to her grandma, so she walked on.

As she walked on little did she know she wasn't alone in the forest. Luna's cousin Luke had been relaxing under a tree, when his nose caught the scent of something meaty. He looked up from his spot, and saw Luna wearing her red hood walking by with a basket.

He quietly followed her from a distance, he wanted to make sure what he smelled was what he thought it was. "Mmm, is that meaty stew I smell?" he asked himself. Then with his wolf ears he heard Luna say something.

"Grandma's going to love mom's meaty stew, it'll suck that flu right out of her." she said. Luke liked his Aunt Cerise's meaty stew, and he wanted some. He ran ahead, and appeared right in front of Luna.

"Hi, Luna." he said. "(Gasps), oh Luke it's just you. You scared me." said Luna. "I couldn't help but smell you have some of your mom's meaty stew in that basket." said Luke. "Yeah, it's for Grandma, she's sick you know." said Luna.

"Yeah, too bad. I was just wondering you think you could spare some?" asked Luke, making his way towards the basket. "No." said Luna moving her basket closer to her. "But why?" asked Luke.

"It's for Grandma, she needs it more, and I need to get this to her before it gets cold. So if you'll excuse me." said Luna, as she walked passed him. "Oh I'm going to get some of that stew if it's the last thing I do." said Luke.

So he hurried ahead of her and covered himself with mud, leaves, and branches. "Perfect, now I look just like a ogre." said Luke to himself. He planned to scare Luna to make her drop the basket, and he'd get the stew.

When he heard Luna coming he hid in the bushes and waited for her to get closer. "Almost there, just down this path." said Luna to herself. On cue, Luke jumped out from his hiding spot and roared.

Luna screamed in terror, and ran off. "Why didn't she drop it?" asked Luke quietly, and he ran after her. Luna ran fast and faster, but the "ogre" was right on her tail. She finally saw her grandparents house.

She banged on the door frantically. The door opened and the Big Bad Wolf answered it. "Hi, Luna." he said. "Grandpa, there's an ogre chasing me." said Luna, pointing behind her. "Ogre, stand back sweetie, I'll take care of this." said the Big Bad Wolf, as he ushered Luna behind him.

Luke finally came to the house and saw his grandfather coming right at him. He fell back, and his disguises fell off. "Luke?" asked the Big Bad Wolf. "Uh, hi Grandpa." said Luke nervously. "Luke it was you the whole time?" asked Luna, coming over.

He got a sheepish look. "Luke, why were you trying to scare your cousin?" asked the Big Bad Wolf. "I'm sorry, Grandpa and Luna, I just wanted some of Aunt Cerise's meaty stew." Luke explained.

"I told you Luke, it's for Grandma." said Luna. "She's right, Luke. But I think I know a solution." said the Big Bad Wolf. He took his grandchildren inside, and they went upstairs to see their grandma.

"Hello, kids." said Little Red Riding Hood. "Hi, Grandma, are you feeling any better?" asked Luna. "A little, but I heard you have something to help me feel better." said Little Red Riding Hood. "Yeah, Mom's meaty stew." said Luna, giving her the basket.

Red Riding Hood took the basket, and took the bowl out. "It's still warm." she said. "Well while we let your grandma enjoy her stew, why don't I whip us up some?" suggested the Big Bad Wolf.

"You can cook meaty stew?" asked Luke. "Sure can." answered the Big Bad Wolf. "But I thought only my mom could cook it." said Luna. "Well who do you think taught her?" So the Big Bad Wolf, cook a pot of meaty stew, and served it to his grand kids.

At the end of the day everyone got what they wanted.

 **That's chapter 6, plz review**


	7. Maria's Slumber Party

**Chapter 7: Maria's Slumber Party  
**

One Saturday evening Apple and Maria were visiting Briar and Rose. Apple and Briar were looking at some new flowers that would look great at the castle's garden, and Maria and Rose were playing in Rose's room.

They were having fun, but unfortunately, Apple came through the door. "Maria, it's time to head home now." she said. "Aww." said the two girls. "I'm sorry, but you two will see each other on Monday." said Apple.

"Okay, Mom. Bye Rose." said Maria. "Bye, Maria." said Rose. Back at home, Maria was wondering what she could do next. As she looked at the TV in her room, she saw a bunch of girls having a slumber party.

A light bulb went off in her head, and she hurried to her parents' study. "Mom, Dad." said Maria, coming in. "Yes, sweetie?" asked Daring. "Can I have a slumber party?" asked Maria. "A slumber party?" asked Apple.

"Yeah, I can invite all the girls from my class and we can have so much fun having pillow fights, playing with makeup, and eating pizza and popcorn." said Maria. "I don't know." said Daring. "Please?" asked Maria.

Apple and Daring looked at each other. "We'll think about it." said Apple. The next day, Apple and Daring told Maria that she could have a sleepover. Maria was so happy, that she went right to work on making invitations.

The slumber party would start on Saturday afternoon, and end Sunday morning. Monday morning, Maria went to school carrying the invitations in a bag. When she got inside the building, she gave each of the girls an invitation, and the girls were already excited.

The boys didn't really mind when the girls got invitations and they didn't, they thought slumber parties were too girly anyway. "So Maria what kind of things are we gonna do at your slumber party?" asked Jacqueline.

"We'll have pillow fights, give each other makeovers, paint our nails, dance, and do each other's hair." Maria explained. "Sounds fun." said Ava. "I know, my mom and I are going shopping for the stuff after school today." said Maria.

Once school was over, Apple and Maria went shopping for stuff for the party, and the girls asked their parents if they could go to Maria's slumber party. They said they would see, and had to call Apple first. At the grocery store Maria picked out all the food, while Apple talked on her cell phone with all the parents.

She picked up popcorn, chips, cookies, soda, juice boxes, ice cream, and all sorts of toppings. "I got all the stuff, Mom." said Maria. "That's good, and all your friends' parents called and said they could come." said Apple.

Maria smiled, this was going to be a great party. Then after the grocery store they went shopping for beauty supplies, they got combs, brushes, scrunchies, nail polish, nail files, facial mask cream, and play makeup.

* * *

The next day the girls told Maria themselves they would be coming to her party, and Maria reminded them that the party would start Saturday afternoon. The week seemed to drag, but finally it was Friday afternoon.

"See you girls tomorrow." said Maria, as she left with her mom. The next morning, Maria had breakfast and quickly got her room ready. She cleaned up, and made sure there was room for everyone's sleeping bag.

When the doorbell rang, Maria hurried down to the door as one of the butlers opened it. "Welcome, Ms. Rain, you're expected by Princess Maria." he said. "Hi, Rain." said Maria. "Hey, Maria." Rain greeted back.

"Have fun, Rain I'll pick you up Sunday." said Raven. "Bye, Mom." said Rain, and the two girls went upstairs. One by one the other girls arrived at the castle. The first thing they did was play in the game room.

They had a great time playing girl games. Maria, Rain, Winter, and Fern played with dolls. Spice, Sequoia, Rose, and Luna played dress-up. And Maisie, Jazz, Coral, Ava, and Jacqueline played tea party.

When the sun started to set, the girls changed into their pajamas. Maria wore a light red nightgown with puffy sleeves and red slippers, Rain had on dark purple pant set with sliver stars on them, and black slippers.

Winter's pajamas was a blue bunny onesie that came with bunny ears, Fern had on a pink short set with purple swirls on them, Spice wore a gold long sleeved night gown, with pink slippers. Sequoia had on a purple short sleeved nightgown, Rose wore a silver short sleeved shirt with a unicorn on it, green pants, and brown slippers.

Luna wore a gray night gown with a wolf howling at the moon, and gray fluffy wolf slippers, Maisie over-sized sea green t-shirt, and yellow slippers. Jazz's pajamas was a long white nightgown, Coral had on short pink night gown with fish on it, and blue slippers.

Ava had on a light green nightgown with flowers on it, matching slippers, and a sleep mask, and Jacqueline wore a light green short sleeved shirt, pants with dark green vines and pink flowers on them, and green slippers.

"Well now that we're in our pajamas what do we do now?" asked Coral. "Who's up for dancing?" asked Maria. "I am." said Jazz excitedly. So Maria switched on her radio, and dance music started to play.

The girls sang and danced to the music, and took turns jumping on Maria's bed. "Girls, the pizzas are here, Harold's sending them up." called Apple. "Awesome, pizza." said Jacqueline. "All that dancing worked up my appetite." said Ava.

Harold, the butler brought in a cart with the pizzas, chips, popcorn, plates, napkins, cups, and sodas. "Your pizzas, ladies." he said. "Thanks, Harold." said Maria, and he left. There was variety of pizzas, there was cheese, pepperoni, meat lovers, supreme, veggie, and margarita.

"Mmm, meat lovers my favorite." said Luna, as she took a bit out of her slice. "I love eating pizza for dinner." said Coral. "And we can eat as much as we want." said Jazz. "And luckily we have plenty of soda to wash it all down." said Maisie, as she poured herself a cup.

Once they were were all full, they decided to paint each other's nails. "Pink really looks good on you, Rose." said Luna, as she painted Rose's fingers. "Thanks, your red nails look great too." replied Rose.

"Hey, Spice, should I go with light purple or dark purple?" asked Sequoia. "Hmm, tough decision. Why don't you paint your fingers light purple and your toes dark purple?" replied Spice. "Good idea, thanks." said Sequoia.

After all the girls nails were dry, they looked great. "So what do we do next?" asked Fern. "Pillow fight, anyone?" asked Maria, holding a pillow. "You're on." all the girls said. In no time, the girls were hitting and getting hit with fluffy pillows.

By the time they were done they were all tucked out. "Whew, that was fun. So what's next?" asked Winter. "Hmm, want to get facials and do hair?" asked Maria. "Yeah, sounds great." said Rain.

Maria pulled out the facial creams, and hair supplies. "So how long do we this this stuff on our faces?" asked Jacqueline, as she rubbed the green cream on her face. "It says on the jar about twenty minutes." answered Maria.

Once all the girls had the facial cream on their faces, they did each other's hair. It took three girls to do Fern's long hair. They brushed, combed, braided, and put in accessories. "Wow, our hair looks great." said Ava.

"Yeah, and nice job doing my hair." said Fern to Maria, Winter, and Spice. "No problem. And call me crazy but I'm getting hungry again." said Coral. "I guess that means it's time for dessert." said Maria.

Another butler brought up the dessert cart, and on it was tubs of vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry ice cream, numerous toppings, cookies, brownies, water, juice boxes, and all the utensils, napkins, and bowls were there.

As soon as the girls took a bite of their dessert, they got a major sugar rush. By this point the slumber party was in full swing, it was 9:00, and the girls bounced around, danced, and had another pillow fight.

By the time the sugar rush was wearing off, it was 10:30, and Apple peaked her head in the door. She saw that the girls were now just lying around talking. "Okay girls, it's time to go to bed." she said.

"Okay, good night, Mom." said Maria. "Good night, your Highness." said the other girls. "This has been the best slumber party ever, Maria." said Jazz. "Yeah, we should definitely do this more often." said Maisie.

"Thanks, girls." said Maria, and all the girls fell fast asleep.

 **That's chapter 7, plz review**


	8. Teeth Trouble

**Chapter 8: Teeth Trouble  
**

At school one day, the kids were in the castle-teria eating lunch. Rock had finished his lunch, and started eating some sugar coated gumdrops he bought from home. "Mmm, these things are great." said Rock, as he popped another gumdrop in his mouth.

"You've been eating those a lot lately, Rock." said Cameron. "What can I say, they're tasty." "Hey, are you guys looking forward to our surprise visitor?" asked Sequoia, joining the conversation.

"Totally." answered Maisie. Every once in a while a professional worker would come by their classroom, and tell them about their jobs, and what they could do to help them with their jobs.

"So who do you think our visitor's going to be?" asked Maria. "I don't know, but remember when the firefighter came?" asked Jake. "Yeah, we learned a lot about fire safety that day." said Rain.

"Or how about when Winter's mom came and taught us about first aid?" asked Griffin. "Yeah, that was cool." said Winter. "Well, the sooner we finish lunch, the sooner we get to find out." Kit pointed out.

So the kids finished eating, and when lunch was over they went back to their classroom. "Okay, kids, our visitor is here, so give a warm welcome to Dr. Carver." said Mrs. Godmother.

A man wearing khakis, blue shirt, red tie, and brown shoes came in. "Hello, children, I'm Dr. Lawrence Carver, D.D.S." said the man. "D.D.S?" asked Owen, confused. "That's just a fancy way of saying I'm a dentist." explained Dr. Carver.

So it looked like the kids were going to learn about their teeth. Dr. Carver first talked a little about himself, then showed them an animated film about how brushing and flossing was all one needed to do to take care of your teeth.

He told them how eating too many sugary sweets could cause cavity, and how the proper foods like vegetables and dairy could help keep your teeth strong. The kids asked things like how many teeth did a person have, why did some senior citizens need dentures, and how long did it take for teeth to fall out and grow in.

Dr. Carver answered them all, and when he was done he gave them each a bag with a toothbrush that had lights, mint flavored floss, and purple toothpaste. When the school day ended, the kids made their way outside.

As he walked, Rock pulled out his bag of gumdrops. "You may want to go easy on those gumdrops, Rock." warned Luna. "Yeah, remember what Dr. Carver said?" asked Fred. "I remember, but I have good teeth, I've never had a cavity." said Rock.

"You haven't?" asked Fern. "Nope, besides how bad could a cavity be?" asked Rock. He went up to his mom, and the two walked home. That night, Rock was in such a hurry to watch TV, that he forgot to brush his teeth after getting into his pajamas.

And the next morning, he was running late for school, so he skipped his morning brushing. Over the next few days, Rock began neglecting his oral hygiene, he didn't think it could do any harm, but he was about to be wrong.

* * *

He had just finished pouring a bowl of cereal for breakfast one morning, and after he took a bite, he got a surprise, and not a good one. When he tried to chew, his tooth hurt, it was like a nail was being pounded into his gum whenever he chewed.

"Ow." he said. "You okay there, sweetie?" asked Melody. "I'm fine, Mom." Rock answered. "Well finish up, you've got school to get to." said Melody. So to avoid pain, Rock at his food on the other side of his mouth.

At school Rock's tooth started to feel better, making him believe he was just chewing too hard. But gym class, the kids were playing soccer, and he was goalie. Luna kicked the ball, and Rock tried to block it.

And he blocked his all right, the ball hit him right on the side of his face, and that impact caused his tooth to throb. "Ow." he said. Coach Dee blew his whistle. "All right kids, we're gonna take a short break." he said.

He and Coach Dum went over to Rock. "You okay, there Rock?" asked Coach Dum. "I'm okay, coach." said Rock, holding his cheek. "Just to be on the safe side, sit the rest of the game out." said Coach Dee.

So Rock sat on the bench, and Jake took his place. When gym was over, Luna went up to Rock. "Hey Rock, are you okay?" she asked. "Oh yeah, I'm fine." said Rock. "You sure, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Really Luna, I'm okay." Rock assured, but he still held his cheek. At lunch, he tried to take a bite out of his chicken sandwich, but when he did his tooth hurt even more. "Something wrong with your mouth, Rock?" asked Ash.

"No, it's fine." said Rock. "Really?" asked Rose. Soon all his friends were giving him a suspicious look, so he caved. "Fine, my tooth hurts." he admitted. "Ate too many gumdrops huh?" asked Nick. "Yeah, yeah, and it's driving me crazy. And it hurts like crazy." said Rock.

"The solution to the problem is simple, just go to the dentist." said Rain. "Yeah, they'll just drill it and fill it." said Deven. "Drill it, the dentist actually uses a drill?" asked Rock. "Yeah, but it's not a big drill just a small one." said Maria.

Rock thought about what his friends said, his tooth really hurt, and a small drill couldn't be too bad. When his mom picked him up after school, he told her about his toothache. As soon as they got home, Melody called the dentist's office to schedule an appointment.

Luckily the dentist could see him after school the next day.

* * *

When school ended the next day, Melody and Rock made their way to the dentist's office. As they walked down the sidewalk they passed a handy man using a power drill. The sound caused Rock to cringe.

Then they passed some construction workers working on the sidewalk, and one of them used a jackhammer. That actually made him grab his cheek and wince. "You okay there, sweetheart?" asked Melody noticing her son's discomfort.

"I can handle going to the dentist, but I don't know about the drill." Rock explained. "You know it's not really the pain of the drill that makes people feel uncomfortable, it's just the sound." Melody explained.

"Really, just the noise?" asked Rock. "And the best way you can ease those nerves is to block out the noise with music." said Melody, giving him her headphones, and mirror-pod. "Cool." said Rock, and he put the sets around his neck.

At the dentist's office, Rock was reading a kids' magazine when his name was called. "Want me to go back with you?" asked Melody. "No thanks, Mom. I got this." said Rock. He followed the nurse, and she led him to a exam room.

He sat in a dentist chair, and she said the doctor would be with him in a minute. After a while, Dr. Carver came in. "Dr. Carver?" asked Rock. "Hey, you're one of those kids I talked to about my job." said Dr. Carver.

"Yeah, guess I wasn't paying that much attention." Rock admitted. "Hey, it's okay, cavities happen. Now let's take a look see." said Dr. Carver, pulling up his surgical mask. Rock opened his mouth, and Dr. Carver checked his teeth.

He tapped the sore tooth, and Rock winced. "Yep, that's a cavity all right." said Dr. Carver. "Can you fix it?" asked Rock. "Of course, I can." Dr. Carver answered. After getting his hygienist, they had all the supplies they needed.

Dr. Carver, places a clear mask over Rock's nose. "What's this for?" he asked. "We're gonna give you gas that'll calm your nerves." Dr. Carver explained. Rock then put on the headsets, and switched on the music.

The hygienist switched on the gas, and Rock was starting to feel the effects. "Okay, we're going to numb your mouth." said Dr. Carver, as he got a shot ready. Rock got a bit scared, but the gas kept him calm.

After the shot, they started the procedure. Twenty minutes later, Rock was finished. "Okay, Rock, you're all done." said Dr. Carver, taking the gas mask off. Rock pulled off the headsets, his mouth still felt numb, and he was kinda groggy, but he was okay.

On the drive home, Rock relaxed in the back seat. "I hope this has taught you a lesson, young man." said Melody. "Yeah, don't eat too many sweets, and always brush." Rock answered.

 **That's chapter 8, plz review**


	9. Wonderland Night

**Chapter 9: Wonderland Night  
**

It seemed like an ordinary morning in Ever After, but some families were very excited. "Good morning, Mom, Dad." said Winter, when she walked into the kitchen. "Good morning sweetie. You have your costume ready for tonight?" asked Bunny.

"Yeah, I can't wait to wear it." Winter explained. "And I'm sure you can't wait to hear my riddles." said Alistair. "Yeah." said Winter. At Maddie's house, she and Maisie were madder than ever. "I can't wait for tonight, Mom." said Maisie.

"Neither can I, this is going to be the biggest tea party ever." said Maddie. At Kit's house he practicing going invisible. "Kit, are you almost ready for school?" asked Kitty, peaking her head into his room, but she saw he wasn't there.

"Let me see you, mister." she said. Kit smiled and reappeared. "There you are." "Sorry, Mom. I was just practicing." he explained. "Well, you're doing very well, but we got to go." said Kitty. At Cameron's house, he was cutting his waffles into hearts.

"Very good waffle hearts, Cameron, but you better eat those up." said Lizzie. "Okay, Mom, I'm just excited." said Cameron. "So am I." said Lizzie. At school, the other kids noticed that Winter, Maisie, Cameron, and Kit were very joyful and jittery.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" asked Nick. "It's a very special day." explained Kit. "But it's only Tuesday." said Ava. "It may just be Tuesday for you, but for us tonight's Wonderland Night." explained Winter.

"What's Wonderland Night?" asked Rock. Before anyone could answer, a pink ball floated into the room, and Mrs. Godmother appeared. "Good morning, class." she said. "Good morning, Mrs. Godmother." said the kids.

"Now we have a full day of learning ahead of us." said Mrs. Godmother. Rock raised his hand. "Yes, Rock?" "Mrs. Godmother, I know we have a lot to do today, but Winter says tonight for her, Cameron, Maisie, and Kit is Wonderland Night, what's that?" said Rock.

"That's a wonderful question Rock. It's quite simple, and I'm sure our little Wonderlandians would be happy to explain it to you." said Mrs. Godmother. "Sure, Mrs. Godmother." said Kit. The four went up to the front of the room, and faced their classmates.

"You see Wonderland Night is a holiday when we Wonderlandians celebrate our heritage." explained Kit. "Yeah, everyone who has the slightest trace of Wonderland blood in the gets together at night, and there's a huge party." said Cameron.

"There's a huge tea party, games, riddles, stories, and we get to wear great costumes." said Maisie. "And maybe tonight we'll get to see the Wonderland Moon." said Winter. "The Wonderland Moon?" asked Coral.

"That's when the moon actually turns rainbow colored, it's a beautiful sight." said Maisie. "It sounds fun." said Fred. "It is." answered Cameron. "And this year, someone new is coming." said Kit. "Who's that?" asked Luke.

"We don't know, but our parents say she's an old friend from high school." answered Maisie.

* * *

When school was finally over, the kids hurried home with their parents. They cooked, got decorations together, made sure their costumes were perfect, and got more excited about who else would be coming to the celebration.

Winter's fraternal grandma, Alice and maternal grandpa, the white rabbit were coming. Maisie's grandpa, the Mad Hatter was going to be there. Kit's grandma, the Cheshire Cat was going to be at the party.

And Cameron's grandma the Queen of Hearts was coming. Others who'd be coming were Darling's boyfriend Chase Redford, the Red Queen, the White Queen, and others. As it got later in the afternoon, the families made their way to the Enchanted Forest.

After hanging up lanterns, setting up tables, and putting out the food and games, the celebration finally began. The young Wonderlandians got together, and each wore their costumes. Maisie wore a blue dress with a sea green bow tied around it, yellow stocking, black shoes, sea green gloves, and a big multi-colored hat.

Cameron wore a red dress shirt with a collar that looked like playing cards, black pants, and shoes with gold buckles, and a small gold crown. Winter wore a dress with a black top and white bottom, black striped stockings, white shoes, a small black top hat, and a gold pocket watch attached to her side.

Kit wore a dark blue dress shirt with light blue stripes, black pants and a jacket with tails, cat ears, and black shoes. They were talking among themselves, and saw that their grandparents were arriving.

"Daddy." said Maddie to the Mad Hatter. "Mom." said Alistair to Alice. "Dad." said Bunny to the White Rabbit. "Mom." said Kitty to the Cheshire Cat. "Mother." said Lizzie to the Queen of Hearts.

"Maddie." said the Mad Hatter. "Hi, Alistair." said Alice. "Bunny." said the White Rabbit. "Kitty, sweetie." said the Cheshire Cat. "Hello, Lizzie." said the Queen of Hearts. "Now where are those grand kids of ours?" asked the Mad Hatter.

The kids rushed to their grandparents, and hugged them. Once everyone was there everyone was having fun socializing with others, sipping tea, eating cookies, enjoying Alistair's riddles, and playing Wonderland croquet.

"Hey, she's here." said Maddie, pointing to a car driving up. The kids looked at the dark purple car coming up, and saw someone getting out of it. It was a tall woman she wore colorful clothes, black boots, short blonde hair, purple eyes, and face paint.

"Hello everyone." she said, as she walked towards the crowd. "Courtly Jester." said Lizzie. The kids were a little confused, and a bit frightened. Courtly didn't look very nice and a bit scary. "It's so good to see you all. Thanks for inviting me." said Courtly.

"No problem, after all you're a Wonderlandian too." said Alistair. The kids slowly made their way to the scene. "And who are these, little ones?" asked Courtly, when she saw them. "These are our kids." explained Maddie.

"Kids, this is Courtly Jester. Courtly, this is Maisie, Cameron, Winter, and Kit." introduced Lizzie. "Hello." said the kids quietly. "Oh, you all are adorable." said Courtly. The kids quietly thanked her, and went off.

* * *

All through the party, the kids tried to avoid Courtly. She took notice of this and tried to speak to them, but every time she got close they just scurried away. Then she had an idea, and she walked over to the kids while they were sipping tea.

"Hey, kids." she said. The four were about to leave, when she said something. "Do you know how to play cards?" "Uh, no." answered Cameron. "Would you like to learn?" asked Courtly. "You can play cards?" asked Winter.

"Of course, I am the daughter of the Joker Card." said Courtly. She sat the kids down at a table, and gave them each some cards, and taught them how to play crazy eights. Soon the kids realized that Courtly Jester was really a nice woman.

"Attention everyone, the Wonderland Moon is starting to rise." announced Alistair. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and turned their attention towards the night sky. A full moon rose, and began turning red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and purple.

Everyone was amazed, the Wonderland Moon was always the best part of the holiday. When the party was over, everyone started to go home, and the kids said goodbye to Courtly. "It was nice to meet you, Ms. Jester." said Maisie.

"Yeah, you're not mean at all." said Kit. "It was nice meeting you kids too, and I'm glad I'll be seeing a lot of you in future." said Courtly. "What do you mean?" asked Winter. "I'm going to be the new librarian at your school." Courtly explained.

"Cool." said Cameron. So the kids had a great time at the party, and met someone new too.

 **That's chapter 9, plz review**


	10. Rain's Bracelet

**Chapter 10: Rain's Bracelet  
**

It was a Saturday afternoon, and the kids were playing at the park. "I love Saturdays." said Jake, as and Jacqueline played on the teeter-totter. "So do I." she agreed. "Yeah, no school, we've already finished our homework, and we can play all day." said Griffin, as he swung on the swings.

"Hey, I'm getting hungry, what do you guys say we get some lunch?" asked Ava. "Yeah, I could eat." said Owen, and all the other kids agreed. "Where should we go?" asked Maisie. "I know just the place." said Ava.

She led her friends away from the park, and to Nina's Cafe, a restaurant owned by her mother, Nina Thumbell. They went inside, and were greeted by Nina. "Hi, kids." she said cheerfully. "Hi, Mom." said Ava.

"Hi, Ms. Thumbell." said the other kids. "I assume you've come for lunch." said Nina. "That's right." said Ash. "Then, come on in, and grab some seats. Menus are on the table." said Nina. The kids grabbed some tables and booths, and looked at the menus.

After ordering their drinks and food, Rock noticed Rain's bracelet. "Hey, Rain, I was wondering why do you where that bracelet all the time?" he asked. "Well, it's a great accessory, and it helps keeps my powers under control." Rain explained.

"Really, how does it do that?" asked Coral. "I can tell you the story of how I got it, it was years ago back in 1st grade.

* * *

 **Flashback 2 years ago**

The kids minus, Jazz, Coral, Ava, Jacqueline, Luke, Fred, Rock, and Nick were in 1st grade and were taught by Ms. Jill (from the Jack and Jill story). One morning it was story time, and Ms. Jill told Rain to pick out a book.

"Hmm, which book to pick?" Rain asked herself. She pointed her finger at the books, when suddenly a bolt of purple lightening came out of her finger. The lightening destroyed the bookshelf, and caused the other kids to look at the scene.

Rain had a look of terror on her face. "Rain, what happened?" asked Ms. Jill. "I don't know, I just pointed at it." said Rain, holding out her hands. Suddenly her hands started to glow purple, and she started floating.

The kids started to get scared and began screaming, Ms. Jill tried keep everyone calm, but started to panic when she fell down and hurt her leg. She told Rain to go to the principal's office, and there her mother was called.

A while later, Raven showed up, talked to the principal, and took Rain home. "I didn't mean to cause trouble, Mommy." said Rain, as the two walked home. "I know you didn't, sweetie. Your magic's finally kicked in." Raven explained.

"Magic, I'm magical?" asked Rain. "Yes, like me." said Raven. "I can use magic now just like you, that's great." said Rain. Raven frowned, and said, "I'm afraid it's not that great, Rain." "What do you mean?"

"Well unfortunately, we're decedents of dark magic, since we're evil queens and all." said Raven. "You mean I can only use my magic in bad ways?" asked Rain. "Sadly it's true." said Raven.

Hearing that made Rain feel sad, what was gonna happen now?

* * *

The next day, Rain slowly made her way to her classroom. After what happened yesterday she hoped her friends wouldn't be afraid of her. She poked her head in the classroom, and saw that the classroom had been repaired.

Ms. Jill saw Rain's head in the door, and told her to come on in. She slowly did, and took her seat. Soon some of her friends came up to her. "Hey Rain what happened to you yesterday?" asked Kit.

"Yeah, purple lightening shot out of your hands." said Maria. "My mom says my magic's coming in." Rain explained. "You have magic?" asked William. "That's cool." said Fern. "No it's not, I can only use it in bad ways." said Rain.

"Why?" asked Ash. "My grandma's the Evil Queen, so because I come from evil, I can only use my magic for evil." said Rain. "That's a bummer." said Sequoia. "Yeah, but maybe it won't be that bad. I mean it's not like I'm going to shoot out magic everywhere." said Rain.

But unfortunately, that's exactly what happened. On the playground when Rain wanted to jump rope, and all of them were gone, she got a bit upset, which caused purple lightening to come out of her hands.

At art time, she accidentally spilled paint on her shoe, and she got annoyed which caused her magic to destroy her shoes. She was relieved when school was over, and he dad picked her up. "Hey, Rain how was your day?" asked Dexter.

"Awful, Daddy, my magic kept messing things up." said Rain. "Sorry, sweetie." said Dexter. "What am I gonna do?" asked Rain. "I'm sure your mother will be able to help." said Dexter. That evening at dinner, Rain told her parents what had happened.

"Anger can cause your powers to go off." said Raven. "But what do I do?" asked Rain. "I have just the thing." said Raven. She got up from the table, and got something out of a bag. It was a small white box.

"This should help." said Raven, handing it to her daughter. "Thank you." said Rain, taking the box. She opened it, and saw a silver, purple, and black bracelet. "Wow, it's so pretty. But how will it help?" said Rain.

"It's a special bracelet, it'll help keep your magic under control." explained Raven. Rain put it on, and they finished dinner. Later, when was watching TV, when her dad came in. "Rain, it's time for bed." said Dexter.

"Aww Daddy." said Rain. "Sorry, Rain bedtime." said Dexter. Rain felt frustrated, but to her surprise her magic didn't go off. "Hey, it works." said Rain happily. "I knew it would." said Raven, coming in, and the family hugged.

* * *

 **Back in the present  
**

The kids were just finishing their food. "And that's why I where this bracelet." Rain finished. "That's a cool story." said Nick. "Yeah, and I haven't taken it off since." said Rain, and she greatly admired her bracelet.

 **That's chapter 10, plz review**


	11. Ava in the Spotlight

**Chapter 11: Ava in the Spotlight  
**

One day at school, Mrs. Godmother was teaching the kids about poetry, and had instructed them to write a poem about anything they wanted. Once they were done with them, she asked for volunteers to come up and read it out loud to the class.

Nick's poem was about the season of winter, Maria's was about being a princess, Rock's poem was about music, Rain's was about outer space, and Fred's poem was about flying things like planes and helicopters.

Winter's was about Wonderland, Luke's poem was about wolves, Fern's was about her long hair, Cameron wrote a poem about hearts, Spice wrote one about cooking, Kit's was about the dark, and Sequoia's was about colors.

Gabriel's poem was about laughing, Rose's was about flowers, William's was about books, Luna's was about the moon, Deven's poem was about ballet, Maisie's poem was about tea parties, and Ash's was about wood.

Jazz's was about general dancing, Owen did a poem about playing with friends, Coral's poem was about water, Griffin's was about rock n roll, Jacqueline's wrote a poem about beanstalks and adventures.

Jake wrote a poem about nature, and Ava's was about seeing the world when she turned small. "Wonderful poems, children." said Mrs. Godmother. Suddenly the bell rang, and the kids put their things in their backpacks, and started walking out of the classroom.

"See you all tomorrow, kids." said Mrs. Godmother. "Bye, Mrs. Godmother." said the kids. As they walked down the hallway they talked about their poems. "I hate it when Mrs. Godmother make us do that." said Ava.

"Write poems, I actually thought it was fun." said Jake. "Not writing the poems, but making us read them in front of everyone." explained Ava. "Why, you read yours pretty good." said Fern. "I get nervous reading my stuff in front of people." Ava explained.

"Well, it's over now. And it's not that big a deal." said Ash. "Yeah that's true." said Ava.

* * *

The next day in class, Rosabella came into the classroom with a special announcement. "Children, Mrs. Godmother told me about the lovely poems you wrote yesterday, and I was hoping you wouldn't mind reading them again so I can hear them." she said.

"We don't mind." said Rose. So one by one the kids read their poems to Rosabella. "They are wonderful, and that gives me good idea." she said. "What's that?" asked William. "At the end of the month we're going to have a little art festival where parents come and look at all the pictures, sculptures, and hear things they've written." Rosabella explained.

"That sounds fun." said Jazz. And all the kids agreed. "I'm glad you all think so, because I'd like you kids to read them on stage." said Rosabella. The kids chattered excitedly, except for Ava who stayed quiet.

It was settled, the kids would be reading their poems at the festival. "This is going to be awesome." said Luke at lunch. "I don't know, you think Ms. Beauty would allow me to be excused?" asked Ava.

"Don't worry, Ava, it won't be that bad." said Maisie. "Yeah, I've been on stage before and it's no biggie." said Deven. "Me too." said Jazz. "But still." said Ava.

* * *

That evening she told her mom about the art festival. "How nice, I can't wait to hear your poem." said Nina. "Well, don't hold your breath, Mom." said Ava. "What do you mean?" asked Nina.

"I'm not sure if I want to get up on stage in front of everyone." Ava explained. "Oh, sweetheart, it'll be okay. It'll be fun." said Nina. As the days went on the kids practiced reading the poems in the auditorium.

As Ava waited for her turn, she thought of being up on stage on the night of the festival, and how everyone would be looking at her. "Ava, you're next." said Mrs. Godmother. Ava walked up to the microphone, and slowly and quietly read her poem.

"Pretty good, Ava, but remember to speak up so everyone can hear you." Mrs. Godmother advised. "Yes, Mrs. Godmother." said Ava, quietly.

* * *

On the night of the festival all the kids wore their nice clothes, the boys wore ties or bow-tie, and the girls wore their nice dresses. All their parents were in the audience, waiting to hear their kids.

"Okay, children is everyone, ready?" asked Rosabella. "We're ready." said the kids. "I guess so." said Ava. Rosabella then stepped out from the curtains, and spoke into the microphone.

"Welcome parents to our little arts festival. We'll now be hearing poetry from Mrs. Godmother's 3rd grade glass." she said. The parents clapped, and Mrs. Godmother came out, and introduced Maria.

She read her poem loud and clear, and when she finished everyone clapped. Soon it was Ava's turn, she slowly walked about to the microphone. She tried to read her poem, but she stuttered and missed words.

Soon she became so uncomfortable, she just ran off the stage. "Ava." said Mrs. Godmother, then she said. "Well now, next here's Nick." As Nick walked on stage, she ran after Ava. Nina grew worried for her daughter, and went backstage herself.

Mrs. Godmother looked around, and found that Ava had shrunk and was sitting on a crate. "Ava, what happened?" she asked. "I got scared, everyone was looking at me. I'm sorry." she said. "Ava, there's nothing to apologize for you just got stage fright." said Mrs. Godmother.

Then Nina appeared, and said. "I'll take it from here, Mrs. Godmother." "Okay then, Ms. Thumbell." said Mrs. Godmother, and she went back on stage. Nina picked Ava up, and held her in her hands.

"I made a completely fool of myself out there, Mom." said Ava. "Now, sweetie, everyone gets scared, and it's really no big deal." said Nina. "Really?" asked Ava hopefully. "Really, so you want to try again?" said Nina.

Ava thought about it, and finally spoke. "I'll try." Nina set her daughter down, and she grew back to her regular size. They told Mrs. Godmother that she'd be trying again. "And now ladies and gentlemen, Ava will be trying again." said Mrs. Godmother.

The audience clapped as she went up to the microphone took a deep breath and read her poem.

"Flowers are like trees, walking the grass in like walking in a forest. Bugs are like rhinos and elephants, and simple breeze can feel like a tornado. From down below the world is a very different place, and not many people can know what it feels like. But for me, when I shrink down to the size of a thumb the world's a very giant. Everyone knows the saying, "it's a small world", but for me it can be a very big one."

Everyone applauded for her, and Ava smiled as the spotlight shined on her. Her mom couldn't have been prouder.

 **That's chapter 11, plz review and there's a poll on my profile check it out.**


	12. Some Things Aren't Worth It

**Chapter 12: Some Things Aren't Worth It (This chapter was inspired by the flintstone kids' just say no special)** **  
**

One Saturday afternoon Coral was swimming at the YMCA pool where her mom worked as a lifeguard. She was having a great time splashing and swimming in the water, it was much easier since she had her tail.

As she finished swimming a lap from one end of the pool to the other, she noticed that three older pigs were coming over to her. Coral could tell they were descendants of the three pigs.

They looked like they were in 6th grade, and they were two boys and a girl. "Hey, you're a pretty good swimmer." said the girl. "Thanks, I am a mermaid after all." said Coral, showing them her tail.

"We think you might be good enough to be on our swim club." said one of the boys. "Really?" asked Coral amazed. "Yeah, I'm Maxwell, these are my cousins George and Cindy." said the other boy pig.

"I'm Coral Mermaid." Coral said. "So Coral what do you say?" asked Cindy. "Sure." said Coral. "Great, are you coming back next Saturday?" asked George.

"Yeah, I'll see you guys then." said Coral. The three pigs left the pool, and left Coral to swim. After another hour, Meeshell called her daughter over to the edge. "Okay, Coral it's just about time for us to head home." said Meeshell. "Okay, Mom." said Coral.

She got out of the water, and her tail turned back into legs. "I'll just hit the showers real quick." said Coral. "Okay, I'll be waiting for you in my office." said Meeshell. Coral went into the girls' locker room, and got a quick shower to get the chlorine off her.

After putting on her clothes, she started to walk to her mom's office. "Hey, Mom you won't believe it. I got into a swim club." said Coral. "You did, who's in the club?" asked Meeshell. "George, Maxwell, and Cindy, the three pigs." said Coral.

"Well that's great. Now let's get on home." said Meeshell.

* * *

The following Monday Coral told her friends about being invited into a club. "Wow that's so cool." said Jake. "And they were 6th graders, wow those guys aren't even in our school." said Sequoia.

"I know, it's gonna be great." said Coral. Then a pink orb floated into the room, and Mrs. Godmother appeared. "Good morning, class." she greeted. "Good morning, Mrs. Godmother." said the kids.

"All right, let's get started." said Mrs. Godmother, writing some things on the board.

* * *

Over the next few Saturdays Coral was having a blast swimming with the three little pigs. They raced each other when doing laps, jumped in the water to see who could make the biggest splash, and had water fights.

Maxwell, Cindy, and George were pretty cool, but Coral noticed sometimes they acted kinda goofy, but not like funny goofy. They seemed spaced out, over-happy, and too calm, but she didn't think much of it.

However one Saturday something big happened. "You know Coral, we think you're just about one of us now." said George. "Really?" she asked. "Yeah, and now you can do something only we do." added Cindy.

"What's that?" asked Coral. "Come to my house when we get out of the pool, then you'll see." said Maxwell. After having the okay from her mom, Coral left with the three pigs when they were done swimming.

When they got to Maxwell's house, they went into the backyard, and into the shed. "So what's the thing you do?" asked Coral. "We eat these." said George, holding a small green grassy like cake.

Coral's eyes went wide. "Is that...fairy weed?" she asked. "You got it." said Cindy. "But that's a drug." said Coral. "Drug smrug, they're tasty and make you feel good too." said Cindy, popping one in her mouth.

"So you want one?" asked Maxwell, offering her one. "Uh, uh, would you look at the time I have to go home." said Coral quickly. "But your mom said you could come over." said George.

"Yeah, but I just remembered I have homework to do. So I have to go." said Coral. "Okay, you can try one next week." said Cindy, as she popped some fairy weed into her mouth.

Coral hurried out of the backyard, and ran all the way home. She was so freaked out, what was she going to do?

* * *

When Monday came Coral was still freaked by being offered drugs. "Hey, Coral are you okay?" asked Owen, before class. "I'm fine, why do you ask?" asked Coral.

"I was with my dad at the appliance store on Saturday, and I saw you run by, you looked kinda frazzled." Owen explained. "Well, something happened." said Coral. "What happened?" asked Owen.

Coral thought for a moment, she figured she could talk to her friends about it. "Tell everyone to meet me at the big tree at recess." said Coral. "Okay." said Owen. Owen told Maisie, and she told Cameron, and soon all the kids knew.

Class went on as normal, and before dismissing the kids to lunch and recess, she made an announcement. "Now kids, when you get back from lunch, we're going to have some guest speakers so I expect you all to show them respect and have good behavior." she said.

"Yes, Mrs. Godmother." said the kids, and with that they all went outside to the playground. They all met by the big tree so Coral could say what she needed to say. "So what's up Coral?" asked Rose.

"Well on Saturday I was with George, Cindy, and Maxwell at the pool, and they said I was one of them." she said. "Wow 6th graders said that to you, cool." said Luke. "I thought it was too, and they said I could do something they do."

"What's that?" asked Fred. "They eat fairy weed." said Coral. Everyone gasped. "Fairy weed, but that stuff's bad." said Rock. "I know." said Coral. "Did you try it?" asked Jacqueline. "No way." said Coral

"That's good, but what're you gonna do?" asked Fern. "I don't know, I really like being with them, it makes me feel grown up and cool, but I don't think I can do what they do." said Coral.

Then the whistle blew telling the kids it was time to come in for lunch. After eating the kids went back to the classroom, and saw that they're guest speakers were Dr. Charming and Officer Cheshire.

"Mom?" asked Rain. "Mama?" asked Kit. "Hi, sweeties." said the two. The kids quickly sat down, and Mrs. Godmother spoke. "Children, Dr. Charming and Officer Cheshire have to come to talk to you about something very important, so give them your full attention."

"Hello, boys and girls, we're here to talk to you about drugs." said Raven. They quickly caught Coral's attention. "Drugs are a very dangerous things, they're bad for you and against the law." said Kitty.

"They may make people feel good but they can do serious harm to your body and your mind." Raven. "Some young people may use they because they think it's cool, and may try to pressure you into using them." said Kitty.

"But some things aren't worth doing if it means harm your health. So you have the right to say no." said Raven. "If you're ever pressured or feel pressured to do something you don't want to do don't be afraid to tell your parents or teacher, and remember to say no." said Kitty.

"Yes, because the last thing I want is to see you in the hospital because of drugs." said Raven. "And I don't want to have to arrest you because of them." added Kitty.

Coral absorbed all the information like a sponge, and she knew what she had to do. When school was over, she hurried outside to her mom, who was there to pick her up. "Hey, Coral, have a nice day?" asked Meeshell.

"Mom, I need to talk to you." said Coral. As the two walked home, Coral told her mom everything about what had happened on Saturday. "What, you didn't eat any did you?" asked Meeshell. "No way, Mom. Honest." said Coral.

"Thank goodness. Now Coral I hope you know the right thing to do." said Meeshell. "I do." said Coral. When Saturday came Coral met with the three pigs outside the YMCA. "Hey Coral, so are you ready to try some of the you know what?" asked George.

"No." said Coral boldly. "Excuse me?" asked Cindy. "I said no. I won't eat your cakes because they're bad for me, and bad for you too." "Ah come on, Coral, we're friends, and plus if you want to be in our club you need to do what we do." said Maxwell.

"If you were really my friends you wouldn't tempt me to do something that could hurt me, so I guess I'm not in your club anymore." said Coral. "Fine, then more for us." said Cindy, and the three went inside.

Coral splashed around in the pool herself, and to her surprise Kit was there. The two played together, and left together. As they walked out they ran into the three pigs.

"Hey, Coral we've been talking and we decided to give you one more chance." said George. "Yeah, take the cake and be one of us, so go back to your baby friends." said Cindy, holding out some fairy weed.

"No." said Coral. "Fine then be a baby." said Maxwell, as he popped one in his mouth. Then Meeshell and Kitty came over. "Everything all right, kids?" asked Kitty. "They were trying to give Coral fairy weed." said Kit.

"That's not true." said Cindy, but some fairy weed cakes fell out of her jacket pocket. Kitty picked them up. "These yours?" she asked. The three got nervous, especially when they saw Kitty's police badge clipped to her belt.

"I think you three better come with me to the police station. There we'll call your parents. Meeshell would you mind taking Kit home with you?" asked Kitty. "No problem." said Meeshell.

Coral and Kit watched as Kitty ushered the three into her police cruiser, while they begged her not to call their parents. "Looks like my mom was right." said Kit. "Yeah, some things aren't worth it." said Coral.

 **That's chapter 12, plz review and check out my new story Ashlynn Ella  
**


	13. Griffin, Fern, and Maid Marian and Robin

**Chapter 13: Griffin, Fern and Maid Marian and Robin Hood  
**

One Friday afternoon at Ever After Elementary the kids in Mrs. Godmother's 3rd grade class were getting antsy in their seats. It was almost time to go, and the kids couldn't wait to start their weekend.

"What are you and Nick gonna do, Jake?" asked Jazz. "My parents are taking us camping in the Enchanted Woods." Jake answered. "Cool." she said. "My mom's gonna teach me how to make tea. Oh I can't wait." said Maisie.

Then the bell rang, and Mrs. Godmother dismissed the kids. "Have a good weekend, kids." she called, as they all hurried out of the classroom. Griffin and Poppy walked outside, and saw their mom waiting for them.

"Hi, Mom." they said. "Hey, kids how was school?" asked Poppy. "It was okay." answered Griffin. "But we can't wait to start our weekend." said Fern. "Well then let's get you two home them." said Poppy.

They all piled into the car, and they all rode home. When they got home, they saw their dad talking on the phone. "Hi, Dad." said Fern. Sparrow waved to his kids, and went back to his phone call. "Kids, could you check on Zack when you get upstairs, he's taking a nap?" asked Poppy.

"Sure, Mom." said Griffin. The two went upstairs, and quietly went into Zack's nursery. "Is he still sleeping?" asked Fern. Griffin looked into Zack's crib, and saw that his baby brother was still fast asleep.

"He's asleep." said Griffin, and the two left. After telling their mom that Zack was fine, they went to their rooms. Griffin started playing his little guitar, and Fern played with her dolls.

* * *

A while later, they were called downstairs. "Griffin, Fern could you come down here for a minute?" called Poppy. The two came down, and went to the kitchen. "What's up, Mom and Dad?" asked Fern.

"Well kids, I just got a call from a theater producer in Enchanted City, and an musician that was supposed to play there caught the flu, and he wants me to take over for him." explained Sparrow.

"Wow, you're going to Enchanted City?" asked Griffin. "Yes, but there's a problem, they're going to send someone over to give me an extra ticket." said Sparrow. "So which one of us is going?" asked Fern.

"Well kids, neither of you, only your mother and Zack are coming." said Sparrow. "But then where are we going to stay?" asked Griffin. "Well I placed in a call, and you're going to spend your Saturday with Grandma Marion and Grandpa Robin." said Sparrow.

"Grandma and Grandpa?" asked the two. "What's wrong, wouldn't you like to see your grandparents?" asked Poppy. The kids didn't answer right away, they loved their grandparents, but spending the day with two elderly people didn't seem as fun as spending the day in Enchanted City.

"We do we just hope we'll still have fun." said Griffin. "Aw, don't worry kids. My parents are still pretty peppy for their age, besides we'll leave tonight and be back Sunday morning." said Sparrow. "Okay." said Fern.

So that evening, Poppy and Sparrow packed up their overnight bags, and got Zack's bag packed. At around 6:30, the doorbell rang, and Poppy answered it. "Poppy." said Maid Marian. "Hi, Marion." said Poppy, inviting them in.

"Hey, Poppy, hope our son isn't driving you crazy." said Robin Hood, patting her on the shoulder. "No, Robin." she said. "So where are those grand kids of ours?" asked Robin Hood. "They're upstairs, kids you grandparents are here." called Poppy.

Griffin and Fern came down, and hugged their grandparents. "Hi, Grandma." said Griffin. "Hi, Grandpa." said Fern. "Hello, you kids are getting so big." said Maid Marian. Then Sparrow came down carrying Zack.

"Mom, Dad." he said happily. "Sparrow, good to see you my boy." said Robin Hood. "And little Zack." said Maid Marian, tickling Zack's cheek. "Thanks, for watching the kids." said Poppy. "Oh, it's no problem." said Robin Hood.

"Now we'll be back Sunday morning. If you need anything just call, and Griffin, Fern behave yourselves." said Sparrow. "Yes, Dad." said Griffin. "We will." added Fern. After hugging their parents goodbye, Sparrow, Poppy, and Zack left.

"So now, you kids got any homework to do?" asked Robin Hood. "No, Mrs. Godmother didn't give us any." answered Griffin. "Great, then we can get started on dinner. How does pizza sound?" asked Maid Marian.

"Great." said the two. They hurried to the kitchen, and got the phone. "Hey, what're you doing? asked Robin Hood. "Ordering the pizza." said Fern. "Who said anything about ordering the pizza, we're gonna make one ourselves." said Robin Hood.

"Really?" asked Griffin, interested. "Get your hands washed, and we'll get started." sad Robin. Soon they were making dough, making sauce, and grating cheese. "This is fun." said Fern, as she slowly threw pizza dough.

"Yeah, much better than ordering in." said Griffin, grated cheese. When the pizza was made, Robin Hood put it in the oven, and a while it was finished, and the four enjoyed the delicious food.

When it was time for bed, Maid Marian told them a story about how their grandfather saved her from the evil Prince John. "Wow, he really won a sword fighting duel?" asked Griffin. "Yep, your grandpa's not just a great archer, he's a great swordsman too." answered Maid Marian.

"How brave." said Fern. "Yes, and now it's time for bed." said Maid Marian. The siblings kissed their grandparents, and said good night.

* * *

The next morning, Griffin and Fern woke up to a wonderful smell. They quickly hurried out of their rooms, and ran into each other in the hallway. "You smell what I smell?" asked Griffin. "Oh yeah." Fern answered.

They went downstairs to the kitchen, and saw that their grandma was at the stove cooking breakfast. And their grandpa was squeezing oranges for juice. Maid Marion noticed that the kids were in the kitchen.

"Morning, kids. I hope you're hungry." said Maid Marian. "Yeah, what's for breakfast?" asked Fern. "Flapjacks, and your grandpa's making juice." "Yum." said Griffin, as he and his sister sat down.

As soon as the flapjacks were served, the four of them sat down and ate. "These are great Grandma." said Griffin. "Thank you, dear." said Maid Marion. "So is the juice, Grandpa. Why is it then when you guys cook stuff it's so good?" asked Fern.

"Because it's fresh and made from scratch. You see back in our youth, when we were on the run, we had to make everything ourselves. We couldn't just go to the store and buy something." Robin Hood explained.

"Cool." said Fern. When they all finished, they thought about what they were going to do today. "So what do you kids normally do on Saturday?" asked Maid Marian. "Well we usually play at the park, watch TV, or play with our toys." answered Griffin.

"Hmm, you kids know how to shoot arrows?" asked Robin Hood. "No." said Fern. Then get your clothes on, and I'll teach you how." said Robin Hood. The two quickly went upstairs, quickly got dressed, and their grandparents took them to the park.

* * *

At the park, Robin Hood set up a target, and got out the arrows and bows. "Is shooting arrows hard, Grandpa?" asked Griffin. "Well Griffin, shooting the arrow isn't that hard part, it's hitting the target that's hard."

Robin Hood gave a demonstration, and shot the arrow right in the middle. Griffin and Fern tried but Griffin hit the area above the middle, and Fern hit it below. "Don't be discouraged, kids, just keep trying." said Robin Hood.

So they did, after a few more tries they finally hit their target right in the middle. After a few more hits, they walked home. "Well I feel like making something sweet, anyone up for making cookies?" asked Maid Marian.

"Me." said Fern. "Will we get to eat them afterwards?" asked Griffin. "Yes, as long as you don't fill up before dinner." said Maid Marian. "Then I'm in." he said. After washing up, they got ready to make shortbread cookies

They made their own dough, and frosting, and after a while they made 28 cookies, and put them in the oven. When they were done, after letting them cool for a while, they decorated them with frosting, sprinkled, and chocolate chips.

After each of them had a cookie, they put the rest away for later. That night, Robin Hood made his famous strew with beef, celery, carrots, potatoes, barley, and onions. "You kids are in for a treat, my merry men loved this for dinner." he said.

Once the stew was done, he served each of them a bowl. "Mmm, this is delicious, Grandpa." complimented Fern. "Yeah." Griffin agreed. "Thanks, kids." he said. After dinner, Maid Marian taught the kids how to play cards, while they munched on the shortbread cookies.

* * *

The next morning, Robin Hood made some biscuits and gravy for breakfast, and as they ate the door opened. "Hey, we're home." called a familiar voice. "Dad." said Griffin and Fern. They jumped out of their chairs, and went to go greet their parents.

"Hey, kids." said Poppy, as the parents hugged their kids. They went into the kitchen to see the grandparents. "So how way your Saturday?" asked Poppy, putting Zack in his high chair. "It was great." said Griffin.

"Awesome." added Fern. "I hope these two didn't wear you two down." said Sparrow. "Not at all." said Robin Hood. "It was fun spending time with them." said Maid Marian. And they all sat down for biscuits and gravy, the whole Hood family.

 **That's chapter 13, plz review**


	14. Fern's Hair-tastrophe

**Chapter 14: Fern's Hair-tastrophe  
**

Fern Hood being a descendant of Rapunzel had very long hair. Her brown and purple hair was a good four feet long, and she wore it in three braided pigtails. Though there were times where her hair got in the way like when it got stuck in doors.

When she got tangled in it, and when it needed to be washed, combed, and brushed. But Fern didn't mind, she loved her long hair, and liked taking care of it. To Fern her hair was what made her, herself.

However all that was about to change. It all started one day when she started scratching her hair a lot. "Gee, Fern what's up with you?" asked Luke. "I don't know, but my hair's super itchy." said Fern.

After a couple of days, all the kids were scratching their heads. Mrs. Godmother was trying to teach one morning, when she noticed that her students weren't paying attention because they were all too busy scratching.

"Children, I think I know what's causing your scratching." she said. "What?" asked Ava. "To be sure, we better go to the nurse's office." said Mrs. Godmother. The kids left the classroom, and followed their teacher up to the nurse's office.

There Lilly Bo Peep stuck a tongue depressor in everyone's hair. "I'm afraid you were right, Mrs. Godmother." said Lilly. "Right about what?" asked Kit. "I'm afraid you kids have head lice." said Lilly.

"Head lice?" asked all the kids. "What're head lice again?" asked Rose. "They're little parasitic bugs that like to make their home in your hair." Lilly explained. "Gross." said Jake. "Gross indeed, Jake. Now go get your backpacks." said Lilly.

"Why?" asked Maisie. "I'm afraid with head lice you'll have to be quarantined at your homes for a while." Lilly explained. So the kids got their backpacks, and Lilly called their parents. Their parents arrived as soon as possible, and Lilly instructed them on what to do to get rid of the lice.

"I can't believe we have bugs in our hair." said Fern, as Poppy took her and Griffin home. "It's every hair stylist's worst nightmare, sweetie." said Poppy. "Can you get rid of them, Mom?" asked Griffin.

"Don't worry, your father and I have lots of remedies for lice." said Poppy. Little did the kids now, Poppy got a worried look on her face. When they got home, Sparrow took Griffin upstairs to help gather all his clothes.

"Fern, sweetheart, I need to talk to you." said Poppy. "What is it, Mom?" asked Fern. "(Sighs), I have some bad news for you." "What?" "Well, lice are extremely hard to get rid of when you have long hair. So I'm really sorry to have to say this, but...I'm gonna have to give you a haircut." said Poppy, placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

Hearing that word made Fern's pupils shrink. "What?" asked Fern in disbelief, as she grabbed her hair. "I'm sorry sweetie, I don't want to do it, but it's for you own good." said Poppy. Fern's eyes filled with tears, and she ran upstairs to her room.

She cried into her pillow for hours, this had to be the worst day of her life.

* * *

A while later, Sparrow came down with all his clothes. "Here's all Griffin's clothes, ready for the dry cleaner." said Sparrow. "Great." said Poppy. "From Fern's crying I assume you broke the news to her." he said.

"Yes, I hate to do it, but it needs to be done." said Poppy. After helping Fern gather all her clothes, it was time for her haircut. She reluctantly went downstairs to the kitchen where her mom was waiting for her.

"Ready, Fern?" asked Poppy. "As ready as I'll ever be." Fern answered simply. Poppy then took loose her pigtails, brushed and combed her hair, and finally she took the scissors and began cutting. Piece by piece Fern's hair fell to the floor.

"There, all done." said Poppy, handing Fern a mirror. When Fern looked in the mirror she was absolutely shocked. Her long hair was gone, and her hair was now no longer than her a few inches, and was down to her shoulder in a bob-cut.

"Oh...my...spell." she finally said. Griffin then came into the room looking for a drink, and when he saw Fern his jaw dropped. "Whoa, who's this?" he asked playfully. "Knock it off, Griffin." said Fern.

"How do you know my name, this can't be my sister. Her hair's way too short." he continued. "Griffin." said Poppy, giving her son a stern look. "Sorry, Mom, sorry Fern, you really don't look that bad." said Griffin.

"Gee thanks." said Fern. Then the door opened, Sparrow had just returned from dropping the kids clothes off at the cleaners with Zack in his arms. "Wow, Fern honey, you look beautiful." he said when he saw her.

"Thanks, Dad." said Fern quietly, and she went upstairs. "I guess she still just needs time to get used to it." said Poppy. That night after getting some nits combed out of their hair, and putting on shower caps, the two went to bed.

As Fern brushed her teeth, she stared blankly at herself in the mirror. "I don't even look like myself." she thought.

* * *

The next day since the kids couldn't go to school, they decided to talk by video chat. "Hey guys." said Griffin. "Hey, Griffin where's Fern?" asked Maria, on the screen. "She doesn't want to be seen right now." Griffin answered.

"Why, is she okay?" asked Owen. "She's fine, but because of the lice our mom had to something she really didn't like." "What was it?" asked Maisie. "She had to cut her hair." said Griffin. Everyone gasped and looked shocked.

"Cut her hair, how short?" asked Gabriel. "It's down to her shoulders." "What does she look like?" asked Luna. "Okay, stay put, I'm gonna see if I can get her to get online." said Griffin. He set the laptop down, and went to Fern's room.

Fern at the moment was looking at herself in her mirror, she still couldn't believe her hair was gone. Suddenly there was a knock at her door. "Who is it?" she asked. "It's me." Griffin said. "Oh, come in."

Griffin opened the door, and walked in. "Hey, Fern I'm video chatting with everyone, and they want to see you." "What, no way." said Fern. "Come on, sis. So your hair's short, what's the big deal?" asked Griffin.

"The big deal is without my long tresses I don't even look or feel like Fern Hood." Fern explained. "(Sighs), Fern just because you look different on the outside doesn't mean you've changed inside, you're still my sister, mom and dad like think you look nice like that, and our friends want to see you." Griffin said.

Fern thought about it for a moment, if she was going to be stuck with her hair like this for a while, she might as well enjoy it. "Okay, let's go video chat." she said. Back on the laptop, everyone was surprised to see Fern's new hair do.

"Gee Fern you look so different." said Kit. "But in a good way." added Ava. "Thanks guys." said Fern. Over the next few days, Fern got used to her short hair. It was easier to get the nits out, it didn't get caught in doorways, and it didn't take long to wash and brush.

Even though she kinda liked having her hair short, she couldn't wait till her long tresses would grow back.

 **That's chapter 14, plz review**


	15. Parents' Night

**Chapter 15: Parents' Night**

One Monday morning at school, the kids were finishing up the reading assignment Mrs. Godmother told them to do, when she got their attention. "Children, I have an announcement." said Mrs. Godmother. The kids put down their books, and looked at their teacher.

"Next Monday night we'll be having our annual parents' open house." she said. The kids chattered excitedly, but Nick was a bit confused. On the way to recess, Nick decided to ask about it. "Hey, what's the parents' open house?" he asked to Maisie and Gabriel.

"It's when our parents come to school at night, and we show them what we've done at school, and we get cake and ice cream afterwards. It's really fun." Maisie explained. "Really?" asked Nick. "Yeah, and also our parents get to say some things about themselves." added Gabriel.

"It does sound fun." said Nick. "It is." said Luna, as she passed them. At recess, as Nick swung on the swings, he couldn't help but feel a bit sad. His mom was all the way at the top of the world, and all his friends had their parents with them all the time.

He was starting to feel a bit homesick and missed his family. Sure being down in Ever After was cool, he liked his school and Mrs. Godmother was nice, he made great new friends, and Mr. and Mrs. Huntsman were nice enough to let him stay in their home.

But he missed his home at the ice castle, and his bedroom, and his mom and grandparents. Suddenly, he was snapped out of his thoughts, by the whistle blowing. He hopped off the swings, and followed the other kids inside for lunch.

At lunch Nick was still thinking about home. "Kid." said a voice sternly. Nick looked up, and saw that Faybelle had been trying to get his attention. "I said, what'll you have?" she asked again. "Sorry, Miss Thorn, I'll take a cheeseburger." said Nick.

Faybelle gave him one, and Nick moved on to a table.

When school was over Ashlynn picked Nick and Jake up. "Hey boys, how was school?" she asked. "It was okay." Nick answered. "And the parents' open house is next Monday." said Jake. "Really, well your father and I will be going." said Ashlynn.

At the house Nick was doing some homework in his room, when his laptop beeped. He saw that his mom wanted to facetime, so he went over to the desk and clicked answer. "Hey, sweetie." said Crystal, when he face appeared on the screen.

"Hi, Mom." said Nick. "How're things in Ever After, you doing good in school?" she asked. "Everything's fine, and school's going good. How's Granny and Grandad?" asked Nick. "Your grandparents are doing just fine. Oh here they come, want to say hi?" said Crystal.

"Sure." said Nick. The snow king and queen then appeared on the screen. "There's our favorite grandson." said the snow queen. "Hey, there Nick, how's it going?" asked the snow king. "Hi, Granny, hi Grandad, it's going fine." he said.

"That's good, having fun in Ever After?" asked the snow queen. "Yeah, but I miss you guys." said Nick. "We miss you too, Snowflake." said Crystal. Then there was a knock at the door, and Ashlynn poked her head in.

"Nick, it's almost time for dinner." she said. "Okay, Mrs. Huntsman." said Nick. "Hey, Ashlynn." said Crystal on the screen. "Oh, hey, Crystal, Mr. and Mrs. Winter." said Ashlynn, coming in. Nick left, and let Ashlynn talk to his mom.

At school the next day, Nick was still feeling a bit down about missing home, and his friends took notice of it. "What's the matter, Nick?" asked Deven, at recess. "Nothing, why do you ask?" asked Nick.

"Cause you've been looking sad lately." said Rose. "Well I guess I'm just missing home and my family." Nick explained. The other kids' faces softened as they looked at each other. "I guess it's hard being away from your home and family." said Griffin.

"Yeah." said Nick. "Maybe talking about it will help." suggested Fern. "Good idea, so what's it like on the top of the world?" asked Kit. "Well, it's always kind of cold, and everyone there works on making winter possible." said Nick.

"That's cool." said Ava. "I think you mean cold." said Gabriel. His little joke made everyone laugh. When the whistle blew, the kids went inside, but they still talked. "What's your family like?" asked Jacqueline.

"My mom's great, she's the snow queen now, and my grandparents live with us they're cool for a couple of seniors. We have great times playing ice hockey, and creating snow and ice." explained Nick.

As they all sat down, Nick was starting to feel a little better. At Ashlynn's shoe store, she was putting some shoes on display. "I wonder what type of shoes I should wear to the open house?" she asked herself.

She and Hunter couldn't wait to see all the accomplishments that Jake had done. Suddenly something hit her. This was a parents' open house, and Nick's mom wasn't here to share it with them. And then she remembered how sad he'd been lately.

"Poor Nick, Crystal should really be here for this." said Ashlynn to herself. Then she got an idea, she got on her spell-phone, and made an important phone call.

When the night of the open house came, Jake and Nick got dressed in their good clothes, and were soon ready to go. "You boys ready?" asked Hunter. They nodded, and they all piled up in the car and drove off to the school.

"So you ready for your first open house, Nick?" asked Ashlynn. "Yeah, Mrs. Huntsman, I can't wait." Nick answered. Hunter and Ashlynn gave each other sly looks. When they got to the school, they saw all the other kids and their parents going in.

The Huntsmans and Nick walked to the boys' 3rd grade classroom, and when Nick went inside he got a surprise. Inside talking to Mrs. Godmother was a woman with pale skin, long white hair with purple streaks, and wearing a light purple and white dress with boots.

"Mom?" he asked. Crystal turned around, and smiled at her son. "Hello, Nick." she said. "Mom, you're here." Nick said happily, as he ran over to her. The two hugged, and Ashlynn and Hunter smiled at the scene.

"What are you doing here?" asked Nick. "Well, Mrs. Huntsman called me and told me about your school's parent open house, and I thought I should be here, after all I'm your parent." Crystal explained.

Once all the parents and kids arrived, the open house began. The parents told them a little about themselves, and everyone was amazed at how Nick's mom was queen of winter. And Crystal was very proud when she saw all Nick's hard work and effort in his schoolwork.

Crystal enjoyed talking with the other parents, and the kids were pleased to meet Nick's mom. When the open house was over it was time for Crystal to head back home. "It was great having you here, Mom. But I do miss you." said Nick, hugging her.

"It was nice to be here too, and I miss you too, Snowflake." said Crystal. "But we'll still be able to video chat." said Nick. "That's right, you be good for the Huntsmans, and thanks for taking good care of him." said Crystal to Ashlynn and Hunter.

"No problem." said Hunter. Crystal back in her sleigh, and flew back to the top of the world, with Nick waving goodbye from below.

 **The End  
**


End file.
